monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ophiophagobra
The Ophiophagobra is a large cobra like snake wyvern that is first found in the new Jungle Ruins area in Monster Hunter EX's new Monster Hunter EX Ultimate update, although it is seen in other areas. It is highly venomous, and Has been known to Compete with Rajang and Deviljho. It is first fought at High Rank. Ecology/Behavior It shares an ecological niche with Deviljho, as it is a solitary hunter/ wanderer with no fixed habitat, although it seems to be more common in the Jungle Ruins. It is so powerful and large, that it can prey on even other Snake Wyverns including Basiliskus. It's venomous bite can take down most prey. When enraged, it's Hood will flare up, and it will hiss loudly, and will gain the Dragon element. Said to be one of Rajang's few rivals, one would think that Rajang's power and speed would be able to help it against the Snake wyvern, but the Ophiophagobra has an immunity to the Thunder Element, a trump card that is usually in Rajang's favor, making this element useless against it. The Ophiophagobra's Venom also gives it an edge. Deviljho on the other hand, could prove to be a deadly foe, due to it's own trump card, the Dragon element. That, and it's power, could prove fatal to the Ophiophagobra, but the same could be said about the said snake wyvern, since it also harnesses the Dragon element, and can potentially kill a Deviljho if given the right opportunity. Most likely, however, they give each other space and often avoid confrontation if possible. The Ophiophagus is an agrresive monster when confronted with a fight that it can't get out of, (they prefer to slither away from potential predators/competition) and will fight to the death. Females are, Strangely enough, dedicated parents, even by monster stanards. Females, after before laying eggs, make a nest out of any nearby materials they can fit in their mouths, and lay in the nest up to Two eggs. They will gaurd the Eggs until they hatch, and take care of their young until they are old enough to go on their own. Introduction scene coming soon... Quests High rank coming soon... G-rank coming soon... Equipment Blade Master coming soon... Gunner Coming soon.... Weapons coming soon... Materials High Rank *Ophio Fang *Ophio Scale *Ophio Tail *Ophio Hood *Ophio Hide *Ophiophagus Emerald G-Rank *Ophio Fang+ *Ophio Scale+ *Ophio Tail+ *Ophio Hood+ *Ophio Hide+ *Ophiophagus Emerald+ *Ophio Head Move set Coming soon... Leave suggestions too! Notes *Will prey on an Aptonoth, Bullfango, Slagtoth, Apceros, Popo, Gargwa or Rhenoplos, depending where it is, when low on stamina. *When low on stamina, it's scales will turn to a sickly green. *Whhen enraged, the hood will flare up, and it's eyes glow red, similar to a nargacuga. *It's bite inflicts poison. *Only uses dragon element when enraged. *Females are much larger than the males. *The Tail can be severed, the hood scarred (only in rage mode), and it's face wounded. Trivia *It's name is a combination of ''Ophiophagus '', the Genus name of the King Cobra, and the term Cobra. *Ironicly, Despite having a weakness to the Ice element, it can be found in artic areas. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Snake Wyvern